Zauberbuch
“ | letzterauftritt = „ “ }} Das Zauberbuch ist ein Gegenstand aus Once Upon a Time. Im diesem Zauberbuch stehen alle Zaubersprüche, die ein Schwarzmagier gebrauchen könnte. Vor dem Fluch Das Zauberbuch gehörte Rumpelstilzchen, er gab es aber Cora als sie in seine Lehre ging. Cora benutzt einen Barrierespruch aus ihrem Zauberbuch, um ihre Tochter im Palast des Königs festzuhalten, damit sie den König heiratet so wie geplant. Regina sucht Hilfe bei ihrem Vater. Henry erzählt von dem Mann, der Cora Magie gelehrt hat und ihr dieses Zauberbuch geschenkt hat. Henry weiß den Namen des Mannes nicht, nur dass das Buch von ihm ist. In der Nacht stiehlt Regina das Zauberbuch aus dem Zimmer ihrer Mutter. Regina nimmt es mit in ihre Gemächer und schlägt es auf. Sie sieht einen Namen auf der unteren rechten Ecke, Rumpelstilzchen. Als sie den Namen ruft, erscheint Rumpelstilzchen hinter ihr im Zimmer. Er weiß, was Reginas Problem ist und lässt in ihren Zimmer einen Spiegel erscheinen, der ein Portal zwischen Welten ist. Damit kann sie ihre Mutter in einer Nervigen kleinen Welt schicken. Regina muss nur sie in den Spiegel magisch hinein stoßen. am nächsten Tag stoßt Regina Cora wirklich mit Magie in den Spiegel und wird dann zerstört. Regina will nun wieder davon laufen. Auf dem Weg begegnet sie erneut Rumpelstilzchen. Regina gibt ihm das Zauberbuch zurück. Rumpelstilzchen gibt ihr jedoch das Zauberbuch zurück und macht ihr das Angebot von ihm Magie zu lernen, das Regina annimmt.(„ “) Nach dem Fluch thumb|left|Eine Seite über die wieder Belebung von Pflanzen und Früchten in den Buch. Das Zauberbuch ist nun in Mr. Golds Pfandleihhaus & Antiquitätengeschäft. Nach den Brechen des Fluchs kommt Regina und will das Zauberbuch ihrer Mutter wieder haben. Doch Mr. Gold will nicht sein Zauberbuch hergäben. Doch Regina droht allen zu sagen das der Zauberwald noch existiert. Unter dieser Erpressung zaubert er das Buch in seiner Hand und gibt es Regina. Vorher warnt Gold sie vor den Zaubersprüchen und Flüche in diesen Buch, das sie die Gesundheit schaden. Regina ist das egal da sie um jeden Preis ihren Sohn zurück haben will. Regina benutzt einen Zauber aus den Zauberbuch der die verrotteten Äpfel ihres Apfelbaums wieder belebt. Und ihre Zauberkräfte sind Reaktiviert. Mit ihrer Schwarzen Magie zwingt sie Henry zu ihr zurück zukommen. Sie hat sogar einen Barrierezauber um ihr Haus damit er nicht fliehen kann. Jedoch lässt sie Henry frei. Sie sagt zu ihm das Regina will das Henry hier ist weil Henry hier sein will, nicht weil Henry dazu gezwungen wird. Nach den Henry mit David Nolan weg gegangen ist wollte Regina ihr Zauberbuch ins Feuer werfen und es endkultig zu zerstören. Jedoch end schied sie sich das Zauberbuch doch zu behalten.(" ,,) Eines Tages besucht Regina Mills ihren Sohn und zeigt ihr die Zauberbohnen die Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard und David Nolan eingepflanzt haben um zurück zum Märchenland zu reißen, ohne Regina mit zu nehmen, weil sie ihr keine weitere Chongs geben wollen. Regina erzählt Henry von Auslöser der Storybrooke zerstört und alle Bewohner tötet. Doch Regina und Henry werden vorher ins Märchenland fliehen mit der Zauberbohne. Henry unterstützt jedoch den Plan ihrer Mutter nicht. Er will sie sogar auf halten. Doch Regina holt ihr Zauberbuch aus ihrer Tasche und benutzt einen Zauberspruch aus den Buch der Henrys Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch verpuffen lässt.(" ,,) Wissenswertes * Auf den Einfand ist ein Roter Stein in der Form eines Herzens, das wohl auf die Herzkönigin hin weißt. * Auf der unteren rechten Ecke ist der Name von der Person den es wirklich gehört: Rumpelstilzchen * Um die Zaubersprüche in Buch zu benutzen Pustet man rein. Somit bläst man so zusagen die Magie raus. Bekannte Zaubersprüche * Barrierezauber * Vergessenszauber * Ortungszauber * Heilzauber Erscheinen en:Book of Spells fr:Livre de sorts it:Libro degli Incantesimi Kategorie:Magie